Prokurator Alicja Horn/07
Rozdział 7 Wprost z dworca profesor Karol Brunicki pojechał na wykład. Pomimo zmęczenia, wywołanego długą podróżą, mówił jak zwykle głośno, dobitnie, akcentując definicje i robiąc krótkie pauzy przed użyciem własnych argumentów. Gdy skończył, czuł się tak wyczerpany, że zażył proszek kamfory dla wzmocnienia serca. Jednakże już po chwili telefonował do Bristolu. Odpowiedziano mu, że pan Winkler jest w swoim numerze, ale zapewne śpi. Pomimo to kazał się z nim połączyć. - Tu mówi Karol, obudziłem cię? - Nie, jak się masz! Wróciłeś? - Wróciłem i chciałbym cię prosić, byś wpadł do mnie. - Do kliniki? - zapytał Drucki. - Nie, do domu. Może na obiad? - Zgoda. Drucki odłożył słuchawkę i westchnął z ulgą: - No, nareszcie przyjechał. - Kto przyjechał? - zapytała zza parawanu Tecia. - Pewien mój przyjaciel. Ale pośpiesz się, mała. - Kiedy mi podwiązka pękła. Drucki roześmiał się. - Pękła? No, chodź tu, może wspólnymi siłami łatwiej zaradzimy katastrofie. Chodź. Była w króciutkiej, jasnozielonej kombinezce i nieporadnym gestem wyciągnęła ku niemu urwany koniec podwiązki. Wyglądała przy tym tak dziecinnie i ładnie, że powiedział: - Wiesz, mała, żałuję, że jest już tak późno. - Mój kochany, mój najsłodszy... Posadził ją sobie na kolanach i zabrał się do reperacji uszkodzenia. Tymczasem Tecia ocierała twarz o jego policzki i szeptała w kółko: - Kochany, jedyny, kochany... Biła od niej świeżość i wciąż jednakowe, silne pragnienie. Drucki odezwał się: - Słuchaj, mała, albo daj spokój, albo do końca świata nie naprawię ci tej podwiązki. - Ach, jak to byłoby cudownie! - Niby co? Różowym paluszkiem przesunęła mu po kolanach. - To, że mogłabym tu siedzieć do końca świata. Żeby mój pan był tylko dla mnie i żeby te obrzydliwe baby nie wywracały do niego oczu. A zwłaszcza ta małpa, Kazia... - Podaj mi agrafkę - przerwał Drucki - musi być w tym okrągłym pudełku. Sięgnęła i mówiła dalej: - Taka obrzydliwa kokota. Jak ona nawet śmie podnosić oczy na mego pana! Taka, co za pieniądze z każdym!... A przy tym ma krzywą łopatkę... Drucki zerknął na nią z uśmiechem. - Jak Boga kocham! - zawołała. - Ma krzywą łopatkę! - Nie gadaj, mała, nie gadaj. Kazia jest bardzo ładna. - Nienawidzę jej! - To inna sprawa. Tylko, Teciu, uważaj! - pogroził palcem. - Żeby w "Argentynie" żadnych awantur ani kłótni nie było! Nie znoszę tego i gdyby tylko!... No! - Ja? - oburzyła się Tecia. - Z nią? Z taką lafiryndą? Ja w ogóle jej nie spostrzegam, chociaż wiem, że ona oczy by mi wydrapała. Jej się zdaje, że... - Gemacht! - skończył Drucki. - Podwiązka w porządku. Ubieraj się. Postawił ją na ziemi i usiadł przed lustrem, by zawiązać krawat. - A pamiętaj, mała - dodał - że ze mną żartów nie ma. Żadnych awantur! Dziewczyna nic nie odpowiedziała. Po paru minutach byli gotowi. Tecia wyszła pierwsza. Drucki pozamykał szafy i biurko i również zszedł na dół. Portier zatrzymał go ukłonem: - Uszanowanie panu dyrektorowi. - Dzień dobry panu. - Właśnie, panie dyrektorze, zwracałem się według pańskiego życzenia do reprezentacji samochodów "Reenclar". Powiedziałem, że jeden z naszych gości chce się dowiedzieć, kto w Warszawie ma "Reenclara" i kto mógłby udzielić o ich marce referencji. - Aha! - ucieszył się Drucki. - I co? - Powiedzieli, że w Warszawie chodzą trzy wozy "Reenclar". Jeden należy do hrabiego Lubockiego, drugi do pani Citchen i trzeci do profesora Brunickiego. Wszyscy troje mają już te wozy od kilku lat i są zupełnie zadowoleni. - Od kilku lat? - Tak, panie dyrektorze, powiedziano mi, że są zupełnie zadowoleni. Oczywiście, wypytywali mnie, kto interesuje się ich samochodami i proponowali przysłanie wozu na próbę, ale, w myśl życzenia pana dyrektora, nie wymieniłem jego nazwiska. Drucki podziękował i wyszedł na ulicę. - Rzecz jasna - pomyślał, podając szoferowi adres Brunickiego - że Karol spreparował kłamstwo. Auto, które widziałem pierwszego dnia wieczorem było jego "Reenclarem". W hallu willi profesora zastał doktora Kunoki, pogrążonego w lekturze. Przywitał Druckiego serdecznie i prawie wesoło: - Bardzo rad jestem, że pana widzę. Ma pan w sposobie bycia coś, co rozsiewa wokół pana jakąś witalną radość. - Niechże doktor nie przesadza - zaśmiał się Drucki, ale zrobiło mu się przyjemnie. - O, nie! - przechylił głowę Japończyk - nie przesadzam. Jestem zdania, że nie doceniamy na ogół towarzystwa ludzi miłych, wesołych i zdrowych. A działa ono wręcz... kuracyjnie. Tak, panie, kuracyjnie! Wiemy, że wszystkie ciała emanują różnego typu energią, a nie zwracamy uwagi na emanację fizyczną, emanację ludzi, z którymi stykamy się. Gdy widzieliśmy się ostatnio, mówiliśmy, zdaje się, o przesądach ludowych? - Tak, o nawrocie nauki do pogardzanych zabobonów. - O, widzi pan - ożywił się Kunoki - jeszcze jeden przykład. Niektóre szczepy hinduskie wierzą w to, że młodość, siła i zdrowie mogą udzielać się tak, jak płomień: ten, kto daje - nic nie traci, a ten, kto bierze - zyskuje. Dlatego ludzie starzy i słabi sypiają w jednym łóżku z młodymi i zdrowymi. Są przekonani, że zwłaszcza podczas snu uzdrawiająca emanacja młodego ciała wzmaga się najbardziej. - I co? - zdziwił się Drucki. - Czy to rzeczywiście ma jakieś znaczenie? - Odpowiem panu tak: nie wiem, czy ma, ale wiem, że musi mieć. - Oczywiście chodzi o emanację, że tak powiem, psychiczną? Doktor Kunoki potrząsnął głową. - Ja osobiście jestem zdania, ale zastrzegam się, że nie jest to opinia oficjalnej nauki, jestem zdania, że emanacja wręcz fizyczna, tak jak emanacja radu, żelaza... - Słowem, elektrony? Cząstki atomów? - Tak. - Niezwykłe! Tedy i myśl ludzka?... - Jest również emanacją, dającą się nawet empirycznie stwierdzić w przypadkach telepatii. Tak. Otóż pańska emanacja, pańska aura jest po prostu kuracyjna. Czuję to po sobie. - Powinienem wobec tego - zaśmiał się Drucki - wynajmować się na godziny szpitalom w charakterze aparatu leczniczego. Ale rzeczywiście wydaje mi się, że pan ma dużo racji, doktorze. Sam zaobserwowałem zadziwiające wzmaganie się nastrojów w tłumie. - A widzi pan. Wzajemne oddziaływanie emanacji. - Albo w zabawie! Wie pan zapewne, że prowadzę teraz nocny kabaret. Otóż, na przykład, wesołość udziela się bardzo szybko. Niech kilka osób się rozbryka i rozbawi, a za pięć minut humory idą w górę. Właśnie namawiałem Karola, żeby rozerwał się w mojej "Argentynie", ale ani rusz. Pan, doktorze, powinien poradzić mu, by chociaż raz spróbował. - Ależ z przyjemnością. Jestem zupełnie pańskiego zdania. - Co to, nie ma go w domu? - zapytał Drucki. - Owszem, tylko jest czymś zajęty. Za chwilę przyjdzie. Nie gniewa się pan chyba na niego, że mimo woli skazał pana na towarzystwo nudnego... - Panie doktorze! - przerwał Drucki - czy pan naprawdę ma mnie za tak głupiego, że nie umiem ocenić wartości towarzystwa jednego z najmędrszych uczonych naszego wieku?... Japończyk próbował oponować, lecz Drucki nie dał mu przyjść do słowa: - Przecież ja, doktorze, powinienem płacić szkolne wpisowe za każdy kwadrans rozmowy z panem, z człowiekiem o takiej wiedzy i takich horyzontach myślowych. Aha, chciałem pana o coś zapytać. Mianowicie, czy to prawda, że brodawki dają się leczyć sugestią? - Naturalnie - z zadowoleniem potwierdził Japończyk - brodawki są rodzajem choroby psychicznej. - Właśnie. Czytałem - powiedział Drucki - że brodawki powstają na skórze człowieka, gdy ten dozna silnego, przykrego wrażenia na widok takichże brodawek u innych. - Niezupełnie tak. Ale coś zbliżonego. Najczęściej znaki rodzinne, brodawki i pewnego rodzaju liszaje są skutkiem wrażeń, odniesionych przez matkę danego osobnika podczas ciąży. - Co? - zerwał się Drucki - więc zapatrzenie? - Zapatrzenie. - Doktorze, czy pan wierzy w zapatrzenie? Japończyk zrobił nieokreślony ruch ręką: - Słowo "wierzyć" nie jest tu odpowiednie. Jestem natomiast przekonany, że zapatrzenie, jako takie, istnieje. - Jak to? I pan sądzi, że nauka może to potwierdzić? - Proszę pana - zmarszczył czoło Japończyk - cała moja teoria elektro-neuronów, czy, jeżeli pan woli, teoria psychonów zmusza właśnie do wykazania swej nieodpartej słuszności na prawdziwości naukowej ludowego "przesądu" o zapatrzeniu. Drucki nerwowo podsunął swoje krzesło. - Niechże mnie pan objaśni. - Z przyjemnością. Czy hodował pan kiedyś konie lub psy? - Psy, owszem. Kiedyś namiętnie lubiłem polowanie. - Dobrze, zatem hodował pan psy myśliwskie, rasowe? - Naturalnie - potwierdził Drucki - wyżły i gończe. Trochę jamniki. - Nie o to chodzi. Ale czy pan zauważył, jakie skutki daje skrzyżowanie rasowej suki ze zwykłym kundlem? - pytał Japończyk. - No, ma się rozumieć, szczenięta będą nierasowe. - To mało. A co się stanie z suką? - Aha! - klepnął się Drucki po kolanach. - No, suka będzie zepsuta! - Właśnie, panie Winkler, suka będzie zepsuta. To znaczy, że już nigdy nie urodzi rasowego potomstwa, choćby następne zapłodnienia dokonane były przez psa najczystszej rasy. To samo jest z końmi i tak dalej. - To prawda - potwierdził Drucki. - Ale cóż stąd wynika? - Przepraszam, najpierw musi pan stwierdzić, że płód wywiera wpływ na matkę. - No tak. - Nie zaprzeczy pan również, że dziecko po matce dziedziczy różne cechy fizyczne i psychiczne. Prawda?... A teraz odrobina analogii i biologii. Wie pan, że na przykład płód człowieka, pomimo najskrupulatniejszych badań, w swoich pierwszych fazach od owulu począwszy, niczym nie różni się od płodu ryby, amfibii i ssaków? - Wiem, wiem, znam Darwina i widziałem tablice Haeckla. - Tym lepiej. Zatem przyzna pan, że dalsze formowanie się płodu, a zwłaszcza jego indywidualizowanie się pozostaje pod wpływem organizmu matki. W terminie "organizm" mieszczę zarówno jego stronę fizyczną, jak i psychiczną. Otóż, nauka do dziś oficjalnie utrzymuje, że płód już w samym początku musi posiadać cechy psychiczne a priori ustalone, gdyż z matką jest połączony wyłącznie kanałem, noszącym nazwę: funiculus umbilicalis... - A pępowina? - zastrzegł się Drucki. - Właśnie - uśmiechnął się doktor Kunoki - o niej mówię. Wszyscy embriolodzy wykluczają możność psychicznego oddziaływania matki na płód, ponieważ jedyne połączenie całkowicie pozbawione jest jakiegokolwiek unerwienia. Rozumowanie na pozór słuszne: nerwy nie łączą płodu z matką, zatem oddziaływanie psychiki matki i zaburzeń w tej psychice podczas ciąży nie może odbić się na płodzie. Nie wiem, czy mówię dość jasno? - Najzupełniej. - Tedy - ciągnął Japończyk - zapatrzenie, według tych panów, jest nonsensem. Oczywistość tego twierdzenia musi jednak ulec gruntownej rewizji z chwilą odkrycia przeze mnie elektro_neuronów w ziarnistych ciałkach Nissla, w protoplazmie komórek nerwowych. Pan wie, na czym polega moje odkrycie? - Bardzo pobieżnie - zawstydził się Drucki. - Polega na odnalezieniu we krwi i w całym organizmie fal nerwowych półmaterialnych i półenergetycznych, będących emanacją, która ulega ustawicznym a niesłychanie precyzyjnym wahaniom, a ustaje dopiero wówczas, gdy ziarniste ciałka, będące jakby akumulatorami tej energii, ulegną wyczerpaniu, a nie uzyskają nowego naładowania, po prostu zanikają. Powoduje to śmierć komórek nerwowych i atrofię samych nerwów. Otóż, z chwilą tego odkrycia odpada dość naiwna teoria naszych witalistów, którzy z braku laku kontentują się koncepcją nisus formativus, czyli predestynacji owulu do z góry przewidzianego kierunku rozwoju. - Strasznie to uczone - westchnął Drucki - ale zdaje mi się, że rozumiem, o co chodzi: z chwilą odkrycia pana doktora tłumaczy się naukowo fakt zapatrzenia? Doktor Kunoki pokiwał głową: - Niestety, jeszcze się nie tłumaczy. Tylko może być tłumaczony w ten sposób, że matka ma psychiczną komunikację z własnym płodem, pomimo braku łączących ją włókien nerwowych. Jeżeli mówiłem o telegonii, czyli o psuciu się samic rasowych, to dlatego, że daje nam ono możność naocznego stwierdzenia wpływu płodu na matkę, wpływu tak trwałego, że nie ustępuje do końca jej życia, że jaskrawo odbija się na innym jej potomstwie. Dlaczego zatem mamy odrzucać myśl o wpływie odwrotnym - matki na płód, o działaniu wrażeń ciężarnej matki na konstytucję płodu? - Ja osobiście święcie wierzę w zapatrzenie - żarliwie przytwierdził Drucki. - Miałem wiele powodów, które utrwaliły we mnie to przekonanie. Nawet... Zawahał się, czy powiedzieć doktorowi Kunoki o synku Załkindów i urwał, bo właśnie wszedł Brunicki. Widać było, że jest czymś mocno podniecony i zdenerwowany. Zanim przywitał się z Druckim, spojrzał porozumiewawczo na Japończyka, a ten przeprosiwszy ich, natychmiast wyszedł. - Jak się masz, Fakirze - uśmiechnął się z przymusem profesor, podając Druckiemu rękę. - Ja świetnie, ale ty, Karolu, daruj - wyglądasz bardzo mizernie. - Zmęczyła mnie podróż. - Właśnie - zapalił papierosa Drucki - wyjeżdżałeś za granicę? Brunicki pochylił głowę: - Byłem u... Piotra. - W Szwecji? - Tak - ponuro powiedział profesor i spojrzał na swego gościa. - Bohdanie! Postanowiłem powtórnie zrobić próbę krwi. Daruj mi, ale wówczas twoją krew brałem nie sam, przysłałeś mi... Czy ja wiem, mogła zajść jakaś pomyłka... - Ależ jestem do twojej dyspozycji, Karolu. - Nie miej, Bohdanie, do mnie urazy, gdyż i próbki krwi Piotra nie byłem pewny. Lekarz szkolny w Uppsali również mógł się omylić. Teraz przywiozłem wziętą przeze mnie osobiście... - Karolu! - zawołał z wyrzutem Drucki. - Przecież rozumiem twój stan, po co te skrupuły! Służę ci. Profesor szybko wyjął z kieszeni przyrząd iniekcyjny i mały flakonik ze szklanym korkiem. Drucki odsunął mankiet i igła bezboleśnie weszła pod skórę. Po niespełna minucie na dnie flakonika zaczerwieniło się kilka kropel krwi. - Słuchaj, Karolu, mam dla ciebie coś, co pewniej niż ta próba udowodni ci, że Piotr jest twoim synem. Brunicki zbladł: - Jak to? - Siadaj, Karolu, i posłuchaj. Drucki opowiedział, podkreślając wszystkie ważne szczegóły, historię Luby, Załkinda i ich synka. Mówił zwięźle, prosto i treściwie, głosem spokojnym, a jednak Brunicki drżał przez cały czas i stawał się coraz bledszy. - Otóż, Karolu - kończył Drucki - chłopiec ten jest tutaj, w Warszawie. Tu są też jego rodzice. Ponieważ są moimi przyjaciółmi, na pewno zgodzą się, byś mógł chłopca zbadać osobiście. Profesor nagle wybuchnął nerwowym śmiechem. - I cóż mi z tego? - zapytał z wręcz obrażającą ironią. - Jak to? - oburzył się Drucki. - Zobaczysz dziecko, które ma oczy podobne do moich, jak dwie krople wody, dziecko kobiety, która nigdy nie była moją kochanką. - Właśnie! Jeżeli nie była nią! - Karolu! Ona sama gotowa ci przysiąc! - Ba! - wykrzywił usta Brunicki. - Sam powiadasz, że jest mężatką. Dlaczego nie miałaby przysięgać sto razy?! Wanda też przysięgała. - Ależ ten chłopak ma rysy podobne do ojca i jego usposobienie. Profesor wzruszył ramionami. - To niczego nie dowodzi. Znam wiele wypadków, kiedy dzieci z biegiem lat upodabniają się do przybranych rodziców. Drucki bezradnie opadł na fotel i niemal jęknął: - Boże drogi! Więc cóż ja ci poradzę?! - Owszem, owszem - przetarł czoło profesor - chyba nie zapomniałeś o swojej obietnicy?... - Nigdy się nie cofam. - To dobrze... Wybacz, Bohdanie, moją niewiarę, ale jest ona silniejsza ode mnie, jeżeli nawet... Urwał, bo wrócił doktór Kunoki i oznajmił, że podają do stołu. Od ubrania Japończyka zaleciał zapach chloroformu i Drucki przez asocjację przypomniał sobie koty. Rozejrzał się. Nie było ich w hallu. - A gdzie ta kocia menażeria? - zapytał zdziwiony. - Zdaje się, że na spacerze - wymijająco odpowiedział profesor. Drucki roześmiał się: - Ja mam lepszą propozycję! Jeżeli namówię was, panowie, do spędzenia wieczoru u mnie w "Argentynie", pokażę wam autentyczną kocią muzykę. - Orkiestra naśladuje koty? - zapytał Brunicki, wskazując gościowi miejsce przy stole. - Nie, publiczność. Cała publiczność miauczy. - To może i nam kazałbyś miauczeć? - spróbował żartować profesor. Japończyk posypał solą kawałek chleba i powiedział z przekonaniem: - Pan Winkler powinien to zrobić. Widząc zdziwione wzniesienie brwi profesora, doktor Kunoki dodał: - Rzeczywiście, profesorze, powinien pan dać się namówić przyjacielowi. To jest konieczne dla pańskiego zdrowia. Gdybym wychodził z domu, chętnie bym panom towarzyszył. - Zobaczymy - uśmiechnął się Brunicki. - Może się wybiorę. - A dlaczego, doktorze, nie wychodzi pan z domu? Japończyk zamienił spojrzenie z profesorem i odezwał się innym tonem: - Widzi pan... Nie chcę afiszować swojej obecności w Warszawie... Nawet prosiłbym pana, by pan nikomu o tym nie wspominał, że jestem w Polsce i że pozostaję gościem profesora. Nie lubię rozgłosu... Poza tym, są jeszcze inne powody... - Nie zamierzam wtrącać się w nie - pośpiesznie zapewnił Drucki. - Niech pan mi wierzy, doktorze, że nie zaliczam siebie do gadatliwych. Nastała chwila ciszy. W milczeniu jedli zupę. Wreszcie profesor uznał za stosowne udzielić Druckiemu pewnych wyjaśnień. - Poznałem - zaczął chrząknąwszy - doktora Kunoki na międzynarodowym zjeździe w Londynie. Ponieważ zaś łączyły nas zbliżone, a poniekąd wspólne zainteresowania naukowe, zaś doktor w swojej ojczyźnie nie miał odpowiednich warunków do prac badawczych, zgodził się przyjąć moje zaproszenie i kilka miesięcy spędzić u mnie. Postukał palcami po stole i, z wyraźną intencją zmienienia tematu rozmowy, zapytał: - Jakże ci się powodzi? - Dziękuję ci. Wybornie. Opowiedział o "Argentynie", o swoim systemie prowadzenia tego przedsiębiorstwa, lecz myśl jego zajęta była nowym, mglistym i tajemniczym punktem w nieprzejrzystym życiu tego domu. Nie, stanowczo nie będzie się nad tym zastanawiał. Bo i w jakim celu? Czy mógłby zrobić jakiś użytek ze swoich odkryć, gdyby nawet do jakichś doszedł?... Oczywiście, nie. Dla zwykłej zaś ciekawości nie kiwnąłby nigdy palcem. Zresztą przeczucie mu mówiło, że usługi, których zażąda od niego Karol, wyświetlą i tak wszystko. Tymczasem rozmowa skierowała się znowu na tematy naukowe. Uwaga obu uczonych zbyt silnie widocznie była ześrodkowana w tej dziedzinie, by na czas dłuższy mogła się od niej odwrócić. Nie martwiło to Druckiego. Szczerze interesował się tym wszystkim, co otwierało mu całkiem nowe strefy poznania, choćby pobieżnego i spopularyzowanego do tego stopnia, jaki jest dostępny dla laika. Gdy napomknął o tym, doktor Kunoki zaprzeczył ruchem głowy: - Nie, proszę pana, te strefy nie tylko dla laików są nowe. Jeszcze lata upłyną, zanim ich nowość przestanie być nowością nawet w laboratoriach biologicznych. Na przykład, po dziś dzień biolodzy upierają się przy nie wytrzymującej krytyki hipotezie determinacji płci, o czym mówiliśmy w hallu. - Doktor mówi o z góry ustalonej płci potomstwa? - zapytał Drucki. - Niezupełnie - ciągnął Japończyk. - Współczesna genetyka twierdzi, że płeć płodu zostaje ustalona już w chwili zapłodnienia, mówiąc ściśle w chwili kariogamii, gdy następuje amphimixis... - Litości - jęknął Drucki - nie znam tej terminologii! Japończyk bezradnie rozłożył ręce w stronę profesora. Ten zaś wyjaśnił z uśmiechem: - Doktor mówi o momencie wniknięcia plemnika w owul. Następuje wówczas zmieszanie się substancji chromatynowych obu komórek płciowych... - Zaraz, zaraz - przerwał Drucki - bo pragnąłbym zrozumieć. Cóż to jest ta substancja chromatynowa? - Właśnie - uderzył palcem w stół Japończyk - ci panowie wierzą, że ta substancja zawiera związki dziedziczne. Ich hipoteza powiada, że w owulu jest niezmienny chromozom X, a w plemniku męskim chromozomy dwóch typów: X albo Y. Otóż, ich zdaniem, spotkanie się owulu z plemnikiem X - daje nam dziewczynkę, a z plemnikiem Y - daje chłopczyka! Rozumie pan? Japończyk wybuchnął śmiechem, a profesor zaśmiał się również. - A tymczasem, jak jest naprawdę? - zapytał Drucki. - Jak jest naprawdę, jeszcze nie wiemy z zupełną dokładnością - odpowiedział doktor Kunoki - jednakże długotrwałe badania Parkesa, a także i moje skromne wysiłki wykazały, iż płeć płodu ustala się dopiero w łonie matki, pod wpływem dwóch czynników. Pierwszy to hormon żeński, czyli follikulina, drugi to prolan, czyli hormon przysadki mózgowej. Jeśli teza okaże się słuszna, już wkrótce będziemy mogli przy pomocy odpowiednich zastrzyków hormonalnych dowolnie ustalać płeć płodu. - Niesłychane! - zdumiał się Drucki. - Zatem każda kobieta będzie mogła, według woli, mieć syna lub też córkę? - Tak. - Wspaniałe! - Mało tego - uśmiechnął się Japończyk. - Dokładne poznanie sekretów wszystkich gruczołów da jeszcze bardziej rewelacyjne skutki. Jeżeli pan zechce, będzie mógł decydować o wzroście, o sile fizycznej, o kolorze włosów i skóry swego potomstwa. - Fenomenalne! I wszystko przy pomocy zastrzykiwania takich czy innych hormonów? - Oczywiście. - No, a czy można będzie wpływać także na rozwój inteligencji, na poziom umysłowy dziecka? - Przypuszczam, że tu także hormony odegrają swoją rolę. Na razie zaś jest to już teraz do pewnego stopnia możliwe przez stosowanie hipnozy... - Nie rozumiem - przerwał Drucki. - To bardzo proste - z uśmiechem wyjaśnił Japończyk - kobiecie ciężarnej w śnie hipnotycznym sugeruje się pewne wrażenia, które ustalając się w jej psychice, oddziaływują na tworzenie się psychiki płodu. - Tak - westchnął Brunicki - ale nie myśl, by w tym względzie można było osiągnąć wyniki bodaj zadowalające. - A to dlaczego? - Bo, primo: poglądy te pozostają jeszcze w dziedzinie teorii, a secundo: nie mogą być sprawdzone w praktyce, gdyż eksperymentowanie jest zakazane prawem. Wstali od stołu i zapalili papierosy. - W każdym razie - zachwycał się Drucki - to jest po prostu cudowne! Do czego dochodzi geniusz człowieka!... Japończyk zatrzymał go ruchem ręki: - Niech się pan tak nie entuzjazmuje umysłem ludzkim. Są istoty, które od milionów lat umieją dowolnie wpływać na formowanie się swego potomstwa. Chodźmy do biblioteki. Zaraz panu pokażę rezultaty ich systemu. - O jakich istotach pan mówi? Japończyk sięgnął na półkę i zdjął z niej tom, oprawny w skórę. - O mrówkach i termitach. Zwłaszcza o termitach. Odwrócił kilkadziesiąt kart i podsunął Druckiemu barwną tablicę: - Widzi pan te owady? - Tak. To są różne gatunki termitów? - Myli się pan. To jest czternaście różnych typów jednego i tego samego gatunku, wyhodowanych z identycznych pod każdym względem jajeczek. Istotnie, trudno było w to uwierzyć. Tablica przedstawiała owady niemal zupełnie do siebie niepodobne. Jedne małe z olbrzymimi głowami, drugie skrzydlate, trzecie posiadające oczy, inne całkiem pozbawione szczęk. W samym środku był olbrzymi owad. - To jest matka - objaśnił Japończyk. - Ta dama ma zwyczaj znoszenia przez całe życie, trwające do piętnastu lat, trzech tysięcy jajeczek na godzinę i jest osiem tysięcy razy większa od każdego termita. Gdy zdechnie ze starości, termity z pierwszego lepszego jajeczka wyhodują jej następczynię. Z tego samego jajeczka mogą jednak równie dobrze wyhodować każdy z czternastu typów, różniących się morfologicznie do tego stopnia, że uczeni przez całe wieki uważali je za całkiem różne stworzenia. - No dobrze - dziwił się Drucki - ale jakże one to robią? - Niestety, na to pytanie nauka jeszcze odpowiedzi nie dała. Wiadomo tylko, że nie decyduje tu rodzaj pokarmu, gdyż wszystkie termity żywią się wyłącznie celulozą. Natomiast ilości pokarmu są zmienne, no i prawdopodobnie stosowane są już na jajeczkach masaże, tudzież termo_ i hydropatia. Jak pan widzi, termity wyprzedziły znacznie człowieka w umiejętności hodowania swego gatunku tak, by społeczeństwo miało specjalistów od różnych prac. - Kapitalne! - zawołał Drucki. - Teraz chyba nie imponują ci już te wyniki, do jakich doszła biedna ludzka nauka? - zapytał Brunicki. - Czyżbyś sądził, że kiedyś i ludzie będą, jak termity, hodować kilkanaście typów człowieka? Profesor z powagą skinął głową, a Japończyk powiedział: - Naturalnie. Będziemy wtedy mieli monstrualnie silnych robotników fizycznych, naukowców o olbrzymim mózgu, pianistów o niesłychanie rozwiniętym słuchu i o palcach znacznie dłuższych... - Boże drogi! - wybuchnął Drucki. - I przecież mówią mi to panowie! Ludzie wielkiej wiedzy! A brzmi to jak fantastyczna powieść! Profesora wezwano do telefonu. Drucki pozostał z doktorem Kunoki, który w dalszym ciągu tłumaczył mu działanie różnych hormonów. Było już ciemno na dworze, gdy Drucki pożegnał się z nim i z Brunickim. - Do widzenia - ściskał dłoń profesora - a wpadnij do "Argentyny". Nie pożałujesz. - No dobrze, dobrze, spróbuję - uśmiechnął się Brunicki. Gdy znaleźli się w przedpokoju, Drucki zapytał: - Więc nie chcesz widzieć tego chłopca? - Nie, nie!... Zresztą zadzwonię do ciebie... To nie ma sensu. - A kiedy zbadasz krew, proszę cię, Karolu, zawiadom mnie o wyniku. Brodaty służący zamknął za nim furtkę i z nieoczekiwaną życzliwością powiedział przez kratę: - A niech pan uważa, bo dziś ślisko. - Dziękuję - kiwnął mu ręką Drucki - będę się trzymał wiatru. Istotnie, po całodziennej odwilży chwycił lekki mróz i wszystko pokryło się szkliwem gołoledzi. Niebo zaczynało się iskrzyć. Na zachodzie różowiło się ostatnimi resztkami dnia. W hotelu czekał Załkind, co zdziwiło Druckiego, gdyż nie było to w jego zwyczaju. Ani do "Argentyny", ani do "Bristolu" nie przychodził nigdy. Okazało się, że tym razem szło o rzecz ważną. Gdy znaleźli się w numerze Druckiego, Załkind po paru słowach wyjaśnił: - Pamięta kapitan, co mówiłem o moim kontrakcie leśnym i o tych łobuzach, Fajersonach? - A tak. Milionowa historia? - Milionowa - potwierdził Żyd. - Otóż oni zawładnęli moim kontraktem i chcą przystąpić do wyrębu lasu. Ja nie wiem, co mam robić? Przecież nie dam sobie wydrzeć takich pieniędzy. - Podać do sądu. Załkind zaczął tłumaczyć, dlaczego tego zrobić nie może. Na przeszkodzie stoi fakt, że obie strony nie są tu z prawem w porządku. Pozostaje tylko siłą lub podstępem odebrać kontrakt. Otóż, czy kapitan nie zgodziłby się pojechać do Białowieży i załatwić się z tymi Fajersonami? - Kiedy trzeba jechać? - krótko zapytał Drucki. Załkind wyjaśnił, że jeszcze nie wie - może za tydzień, a może i za kilka miesięcy. Chodzi tylko o zasadniczą zgodę kapitana. - Więc dobrze, może pan na mnie liczyć. Załkind mocno potrząsnął jego ręką. Dodał jeszcze parę szczegółów, i biorąc kapelusz, powiedział: - Mam jeszcze jedno do kapitana. - Cóż takiego? - wesoło zapytał Drucki, widząc zakłopotanie gościa. - Widzi pan, kapitanie, jutro są imieniny Luby. To ona się martwi, że kapitan nie wie. Niech pan nie zdradzi mnie, że ja pana uprzedziłem, ale jej będzie tak przyjemnie, jak się okaże, że pan pamiętał. Czy dobrze? - Ależ dziękuję panu, Jack, oczywiście, będę u was! - I to jeszcze - uśmiechnął się Załkind - że u nas wieczorem będzie dużo gości. Ale co to za towarzystwo? Sami Żydzi... To nie dla pana... - Niby dlaczego?! - Nie dla pana i już. Ja wiem, co mówię. Ale na obiedzie to my będziemy sami i tylko moja siostrzenica, studentka. Jakby pan tak niespodziewanie przyszedł, to by się Luba ucieszyła! Drucki solennie obiecał, po czym przystąpił do omawiania interesu. "Argentyna" rzeczywiście dawała poważny dochód i Załkind był zachwycony. Robił trochę wymówek Druckiemu za to, że ten przesłał mu księgi buchalteryjne do sprawdzenia, ale przyznawał, że takimi księgami to się warto pochwalić. - No i widzi pan, kapitanie - powiedział na wychodnym - że miałem rację. Pan to żywy kapitał! Jeszcze raz poprosił o przemilczenie tej wizyty przed Lubą i wyszedł. - Ten ją kocha! - pokręcił głową Drucki i pomyślał, że sam nie byłby zdolny do takiej miłości. Kochał kobiety, żyć by bez nich nie umiał i nie miałby po co, ale kochał wszystkie. Niemal w każdej odkrywał jakiś nowy, indywidualny wdzięk, jakiś niespotykany szczegół urody, rys temperamentu czy oryginalny ustrój psychiczny, który go pociągał. Nie umiał i nie chciał wyrzekać się tych powabów życia, które urobiło jego bujną naturę, intensywnego życia, wysysanego do ostatniego włókna. Przebrał się i pojechał do "Argentyny". Wszystko było w porządku, wszyscy na swoich miejscach, w oczekiwaniu na publiczność, która niebawem zacznie napływać. Przejrzał zamówienia na stoliki i loże i powiedział kasjerowi: - No, dziś będzie ładne żniwo! Wszystkie loże zamówione i to nie przez byle kogo. - Ba - wyszczerzył zęby kasjer - a ile osób musieliśmy odprowadzić z kwitkiem. Telefonował dyrektor Szulc, później ten Radwan, co to ma konie na wyścigach, jakiś cudzoziemiec, mecenas Łęczycki, inżynier Fum... - Co?! - przerwał Drucki. - Mecenas Łęczycki? Kiedy telefonował? - Może kwadrans temu. - I co? Chciał lożę? - No, tak, panie dyrektorze, ale już były wszystkie zamówione. Później dzwonił pan Krupin... - Czekaj pan, do pioruna! Gdzie książka telefoniczna? Daj pan! Szybko przerzucał kartki katalogu. Znalazł numer i zadzwonił: - Tu mówi Winkler. Dobry wieczór panu mecenasowi. - ... - Podobno pan mecenas chciał dziś mieć lożę u mnie? - ... - Panie mecenasie, dla pana zawsze. Jakoś sobie dam radę. Pan będzie łaskaw. Zarezerwuję. - ... - Niezmiernie mi miło. Do zobaczenia. Położył słuchawkę i podniósłszy wskazujący palec, powiedział: - Uważaj pan! Ile razy mecenas Łęczycki chce mieć lożę, loża musi być! Co innego stolik na sali, ale loża musi być! - Ależ, panie dyrektorze - sumitował się kasjer - wszystko było zajęte. - To zwolnić! Pokaż pan spis... O, patrz pan, na przykład ten Holzer. To bardzo miły chłop i na pewno się nie obrazi. Dzwoń pan do niego i przeproś, że nie możemy służyć, że zaszła pomyłka i daj mu pan stolik przy orkiestrze. On lubi hałas. Przejrzał się w lustrze i przesunął dłonią po podbródku: - Jak pan myśli - zapytał - czy nie warto się ogolić? - Ależ po co? Pan dyrektor zupełnie przyzwoicie wygląda. Do gabinetu weszła panna Tecia i Drucki z miejsca ją zapytał: - Jak, mała, nie uważa pani, że powinienem się ogolić? Zaśmiała się. - Nie. Im gorzej będzie pan wyglądał, tym lepiej. - Więc dobrze - odpowiedział półgłosem, gdy kasjer zabrał się do telefonu - dobrze, zazdrośnico, nie ogolę się, a ty pierwsza będziesz ukarana. Nie narzekaj, gdy ci pokłuję buzię! Pogroził jej palcem i poszedł do bufetu. Goście zaczęli się schodzić, orkiestra już grała. Zajrzał do garderoby "artystek". Była tylko signorita Fiametta, która mierzyła błyszczący diadem z różnobarwnych szkiełek. Na widok Druckiego spąsowiała i oparłszy się plecami o ścianę, zapytała: - Co pan dyrektor każe? Drucki wziął ją pod brodę: - Nie złość się, mała, co cię znów ugryzło? Kazia zacisnęła wargi. - No, mówże, mała! - Pan jeszcze pyta?! - wybuchnęła. - Myśli pan, że nie wiem, że ta Tecia, ten ślimak, ta dziewica patentowana, ta fałszywa gęś do pana chodzi! Wszystko wiem, widziałam wczoraj sama! Tak, na własne oczy! Gwałtownie oddychała, zaciskając piąstki. - No i cóż z tego, żeś widziała? - zimno zapytał Drucki. Ponieważ milczała, dodał: - Co ci do tego?... NIe tylko tamta bywała, ale i inne. Bywały, bywają i będą bywać. Zwariowałaś, czy co? Może upstrzyłaś sobie, że przysięgnę ci wierność? - Tak, tak... bo ja jestem taka... Drucki wzruszył ramionami: - Ani taka, ani owaka. Jesteś taką, jak i każda inna i masz takie same prawa, to znaczy, że nie masz żadnych. Chcesz, dobrze - nie chcesz, drugie dobrze. Śmieszna jesteś. Chwyciła go za rękę: - Nie gniewaj się! Ja przepraszam, to ta głupia zazdrość! - Nie gniewam się. Ale wymagam, byś była rozsądna. I ani mi się waż zrobić jakąkolwiek przykrość pannie Teci. - Nienawidzę jej. - Na zdrowie. Ale uprzedzam, że jeżeli tylko coś... No!... To rozstaniemy się z trzaskiem. A teraz daj pyszczek i przebieraj się. Zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję. Drucki pogładził ją po włosach i wyszedł. Obchodził salę, witając się z bywalcami. - Przyjdzie, czy nie przyjdzie? - myślał. Zapowiedział służbie, by natychmiast zawiadomiono go, skoro tylko przyjdzie towarzystwo mecenasa Łęczyckiego. Zatrzymał kwiaciarkę i kazał jej wybrać pęk, duży pęk róż dla pani, która będzie w loży nr 9. - Wiem, panie dyrektorze - uśmiechnęła się dziewczyna - mają być najładniejsze i białe. - Tak... albo, hm... niech będą czerwone. Przyszła około dwunastej z mecenasem i z tym poczciwym doktorem. Może bywaliby częściej, ale ceny "Argentyny" prawdopodobnie na ich kieszeń za wysokie. Drucki zatrzymał kelnera: - W dziewiątce, panie Wrzosek, proszę liczyć o trzydzieści procent niżej. - Dobrze, panie dyrektorze. - Ale! Tylko delikatnie, rozumie pan! Nie rabat z całego rachunku, tylko każdą pozycję obniżyć. Kasjerowi wydam dyspozycję. Drucki domyślnie do pierwszej nie poszedł na górę. Widział z kąta, jak kwiaciarka odniosła róże, widział, jak z loży wyglądano. Dopiero, gdy zaczęły się produkcje, zjawił się w loży Łęczyckiego. Alicja tu była trzeci raz, a za każdym razem wydawała mu się ponętniejsza. Od dawna nie interesowała go tak żadna kobieta. Instynktownie trzymał się w jej obecności nieco sztywno, lecz nie usiłował wcale maskować swego zachwytu dla jej urody. Czuchnowskiego obecność Druckiego doprowadzała do rozpaczy. Czuł się przy nim słaby i bezbronny, tym bardziej, im więcej Drucki okazywał mu pobłażliwej życzliwości. Doktor wszelkimi siłami odpędzał od siebie myśl, że Alicja upodobała sobie "Argentynę" właśnie dla dyrektora Winklera. Cóż nadzwyczajnego, że skoro już tu jest, zamieni z nim kilka zdań? Ten Winkler, chociaż Amerykanin, jest wcale comme il faut... Orkiestra huczała oszałamiającym rytmem, powietrze przesycone zapachem wina i perfum podniecało. Łęczycki gęsto dolewał koniaku. Gdy Alicja z uśmiechem dziękowała za róże, Drucki powiedział: - Pragnąłbym, by nie straciły świeżości do czasu, gdy będę miał możność zastąpić je innymi. - Zbyt wiele wymaga pan od kwiatów - spojrzała mu śmiało w oczy - chociaż lubię róże i zapewniam pana, że dołożę wszelkich starań, by przetrwały jak najdłużej. - Źle mnie pani zrozumiała - zaoponował. - Ja wolałbym, by zwiędły do jutrzejszego wieczoru. - Nie ma pan współczucia dla kwiatów - udawała, że nie zorientowała się w jego intencjach. - Cóż robić - westchnął z komiczną skruchą - jestem egoistą. Czuchnowski poczerwieniał i zapytał: - Jak to mamy rozumieć? Zanim Drucki zdążył otworzyć usta, Alicja wyjaśniła: - Dyrektor Winkler dba bardziej o frekwencję publiczności, niż o życie róż. - Che... che... - z dowcipną miną wtrącił Łęczycki, obierając banana - nie czas żałować róż, kiedy, panie drogi, lasy płoną. Powiedział to ni w pięć, ni w dziewięć sądząc, że robi dobry dowcip, lecz Alicja nie wiadomo dlaczego zmieszała się i zapytała: - Czy urządzi nam pan dzisiaj kocią muzykę?... - Nie - z tajemniczym uniesieniem brwi odpowiedział Drucki. - Na dziś mam coś nowego. - O! Znowu coś nowego? Więc też i nie rebusy muzyczne? - Nie. - Niechże pan wyjawi nam tę tajemnicę. Musi pan uwzględnić to, że jako kobieta, jestem zaciekawiona. - Więc dobrze, ale powiem to tylko pani. Panowie będą cierpliwsi. Pochylił się do ucha Alicji, lecz Czuchnowski zawołał: - Nie, nie! Niech dyrektor nie mówi. Lepiej mieć niespodziankę. Alicja uśmiechnęła się doń słodko: - I sądzisz, że pan Winkler mi nie powie? - No - speszył się jej tonem doktor - tak myślę... - Zatem będziesz miał jeszcze jedną niespodziankę. Słucham, dyrektorze. Umyślnie tak zbliżyła ucho do ust Druckiego, że omal ich nie dotknęła. Zapach jej włosów i skóry napełnił jego nozdrza. - Niech pani ma trochę litości dla doktora - szepnął przerywanym głosem. - Nie wart jej - powiedziała głośno, nie odrywając ucha. - Więc? - Będzie zabawa w kozy neapolitańskie - szepnął. - Dziękuję - skinęła głową - to może być ciekawe. Drucki przeprosił towarzystwo i zbiegł na salę. Po kilku popisach i kilku ogólnych tańcach zjawił się w środku ringu witany oklaskami i zaczął objaśniać: - Pod Neapolem jest multum kóz i owiec. Całe stada. O zachodzie stada wracają do zagród i drogi polne wyglądają wówczas jak spienione potoki białej wełny, nad którymi unosi się nieustająca, wielotonowa symfonia. Proszę państwa! Nazwałbym tę symfonię be_ee_mol, gdyby nie było w niej i meeee_mol! Dlatego zwracam uwagę na konieczność uwzględnienia sprawiedliwego podziału między kózki i owieczki! Nie namawiam was, drodzy państwo, byście beczeli z przekonania. I tak wiem, że to zrobicie. Wystarczy, jeżeli pamiętać będziecie o strzyżeniu, jakie was nie ominie pod postacią rachunku! Hałas śmiechów i oklasków napełnił salę. Jakiś tęgi, niski jegomość z sumiastymi wąsami zerwał się od stolika i ryknął: - Setny chłop z pana! Jak Boga jedynego kocham! Niech mnie piorun strzeli, ale takiemu dam się nawet ostrzyc! Siwiejąca dama przemocą ciągnęła grubasa za połę, reflektując go: - Siadajże! Wszyscy patrzą! - Dajże mi spokój - zirytował się wąsal - to cóż z tego, że patrzą! Właśnie niech patrzą! - Brawo! Brawo! - wołano zewsząd. - Dyrektorze - z coraz większą pasją wołał grubas - "brudzia"! Napiję się z panem "brudzia"! Niech mnie piorun trzaśnie! - Z rozkoszą! - ze śmiechem zawołał Drucki. Grubas napełnił dwa kielichy, wypili wśród radości całej sali, po czym wąsal wziął w objęcia Druckiego, a właściwie jego talię, i zaczął ściskać. Orkiestra huknęła fanfarą. Drucki z wolna się wyprostował i oto nogi grubasa zawisły w powietrzu. Przylepiony do wysokiej sylwetki Druckiego wyglądał jak olbrzymi, pękaty worek. Drucki zaczął z wolna obracać się w kółko. Raz, drugi, trzeci, coraz prędzej. Nogi grubasa opisywały teraz szerokie koła, orkiestra przeszła w furię rytmu, bęben zaterkotał. - Brawo! Brawo! - krzyczano. Mężczyźni zbliżyli się do ringu. Z lóż sypały się oklaski. Wreszcie Drucki stanął jak wryty, niespodziewanym chwytem pod ramiona podniósł grubasa na całą długość rąk i postawił na ziemi. Nieopisany hałas napełnił salę. Grubas nieco skonsternowany ściskał rękę Druckiego i chwiejąc się na nogach, nalewał mu wina. Wszyscy wstali z miejsc, niektórzy, stojąc na fotelach, wymachiwali rękoma, jakiś pan wgramolił się na brzeg basenu fontanny, zachwiał się, rozpaczliwym ruchem usiłował uratować równowagę chwytając się za strugę wody i chlupnął do basenu, rzęsiście opryskując sąsiednie stoliki, przy których - na szczęście - w tej chwili nikogo nie było. - Topielec! Ratować tonącego! - rozległy się wesołe okrzyki. - Rzucić mu pas ratunkowy! - S.o.s.! - Ratunku! Ratunku! - wydzierał się topielec, siedząc wygodnie w wodzie i ani myśląc wychodzić. - Panie! Tu nie wolno się kąpać! Wyłaź pan na plażę! - Panowie! Pole do popisu dla bohaterów! Medal za ratowanie tonących! Wśród niebywałej wrzawy wydobyto go z wody, służba owinęła pechowca w wielki obrus, spod fałd którego dochodził gromki głos: - Na miłość boską, dajcie koniaku! Pół mego królestwa za kieliszek koniaku! Podczas, gdy gwar nie ustawał, wyniesiono ofiarę katastrofy do gabinetu dyrekcji. W pięć minut potem pomocnik portiera pędził samochodem do domu poszkodowanego, a po kwadransie wrócił z kompletem garderoby, gdyż gość uparł się, że nie wyjdzie. Jego powrót sala powitała gromkimi brawami. Tymczasem rozpoczęła się zabawa "becząca". Alicja siedziała nieruchoma. Jej czarne oczy, do połowy przysłonięte powiekami, wyrażały bunt i gniew. Ileż radości, kipiącego życia jest na świecie! Dlaczego, dlaczego przepływa to obok niej, dlaczego nie może się w tej fali zanurzyć? Dlaczego ten człowiek zajmuje się tym tłumem? Przecież musi czuć, że fala ta obok niej przepływa... Czy chce tę falę tak rozhuśtać, by sięgnęła aż tutaj... Drucki stał pośrodku i dyrygował. Sala rozbrzmiewała bezsnesownym, głupim, niedorzecznym beczeniem, rozkosznym, dziecinnym, żywiołowym... Ta wspaniała, orla linia czaszki... ten imperatywny załam linii brwi, iskrzące się oczy i to ubranie, któremu się tylko zdaje, że okrywa szczupłe mięśnie. Ocknął ją brzęk i lekki ból: tak, zgniotła w ręku kieliszek. Krew i wino rozpłynęły się na obrusie barwną mapą. - Boże! - jęknął Czuchnowski i zerwał się z miejsca. - Alu! Co ci jest? - Rozbiłam kieliszek - wzruszyła ramionami. Doktor umoczył serwetę w kuble z lodem i pieczołowicie wycierał pokaleczoną dłoń. - No, szczęście - mruczał - że to tylko powierzchowne. Obwiązał jej rękę chusteczką. Zbierali się do wyjścia i doktor wziął róże, lecz Alicja zatrzymała go: - Nie, tak nie można. Gotowe zmarznąć. Każ kelnerowi zapakować w bibułę i jeszcze gruby papier. W westybulu spotkali Druckiego. Stał z jakimiś panami, lecz zaraz przeprosił ich i zbliżył się do Alicji. - Bardzo dziękuję państwu - powiedział z głębokim ukłonem - i proszę pamiętać o "Argentynie". Służba podawała Czuchnowskiemu i Łęczyckiemu futra. - Nie wiem - odezwała się patrząc w sufit Alicja - czy będę miała czas... - Musi pani znaleźć - uśmiechnął się do niej z jakąś niespodziewaną dla obojga poufałością. - Dlaczego to aż muszę - zmierzyła go zimnym spojrzeniem. Sądziła, że się zmiesza, lecz Drucki nie opuścił oczu i powiedział krótko, bez uśmiechu: - Bo proszę. Bardzo proszę. Przygryzła wargi i odwróciła się do szatni: - No? Jeszczeście nie gotowi? - Już, już - oznajmił Łęczycki, borykając się z rękawem. Alicja skinęła Druckiemu głową i nie podając mu ręki wyszła. Portier z domyślnym uśmieszkiem zapytał: - Co, panie dyrektorze, klasa kobita? - Co? - ocknął się Drucki. - Klasa? Macie rację, braciszku! - dodał ze śmiechem i tak go klepnął po ramieniu, że ten aż przysiadł. Łęczycki zaproponował Alicji, że ją odprowadzi, lecz ta podziękowała: - Mam z doktorem do pomówienia. Siadajmy, Władku, tylko uważaj! Zgnieciesz kwiaty! - Słucham cię, Alu - odezwał się Czuchnowski, gdy wóz ruszył. - Poczekaj, rozmówimy się na miejscu. - Czy to wypada - zafrasował się doktor - teraz, w nocy, wchodzić do twego mieszkania... W odpowiedzi tylko wzruszyła ramionami. Przeczuwał przykrą rozmowę i bezradnie spoglądał na zegarek. Ona jednak nie zwracała na niego żadnej uwagi. Przemówiła dopiero wówczas, gdy znaleźli się w jej pokoju: - Proszę cię, byś mi wyjaśnił, co mają oznaczać twoje niemądre odezwania się i dzikie miny? - Jakie miny? - Nie udawaj. Wiesz doskonale, że mówię o twoich manifestacjach przeciw panu Winklerowi. - Chyba... chyba... nie możesz się temu dziwić... Przecież ciebie kocham. - I co z tego? - Czuchnowski zbladł: - Przecież nie mogę znosić, by ktoś tak nachalnie zachwycał się tobą, jak ten... ten... - Dlaczego? Co ci to przeszkadza? - niemal prowokacyjnie zapytała Alicja. - Przeszkadza! Przeszkadza, bo mam oczy - wybuchnął doktor - bo widzę, że tobie to sprawia przyjemność, bo widzę, że on też się tobie podoba! Lecz dość tego! Moja cierpliwość też ma swoje granice! Więcej nie pójdziemy do tej spelunki! Alicja wybuchnęła śmiechem: - Że co? Co ty mówisz?... Cha... Cha... To paradne!... Od kiedy to nauczyłeś się tego tonu? Czuchnowski nie panował nad sobą: - Dość tego! Mam tego po wyżej uszu! I tej spelunki, i tego draba, i tych jego ohydnych kwiatów! Chwycił nierozpakowane jeszcze róże i cisnął nimi o podłogę. Alicja drgnęła. - Podnieś! - powiedziała groźnie. - Nie podniosę! - W tej chwili podniesiesz - powtórzyła spokojnie. Czuchnowski jęknął, podniósł bukiet, po czym bezsilnie upadł na krzesło. Zapanowała cisza. W sąsiedniej jadalni zegar wybił szóstą. - Dlaczego, dlaczego ja tak ciebie kocham - wybuchnął z goryczą Czuchnowski. - Och, nie dziwię się teraz twemu mężowi, że cię porzucił, że zwariował... - Mylisz się - obojętnym głosem zaprzeczyła Alicja. - Mój mąż porzucił mnie z innego powodu. Zawsze byłeś ciekawy, dlaczego? Nigdy nie zdobyłeś się na zapytanie mnie o to. Teraz powiem ci sama. Paweł podczas nocy poślubnej przekonał się, że nie byłam dziewicą... I nie mógł tego znieść, nie mógł, nie umiał się z tym pogodzić... Porzucił mnie, chociaż nie przestał mnie kochać, a nawet obwiniać mnie nie miał prawa... - Jak to, nie miał prawa? - On tak mówił i ty też to przyznasz. Straciłam niewinność mając lat czternaście. Silny był, szedł za mną ulicą, wszedł na schody, przemocą wdarł się do mieszkania, w którym, niestety, nikogo nie było. Wziął mnie gwałtem... - Straszne!... - jęknął Czuchnowski. Alicja zacisnęła palce: - I widzisz, Paweł mimo to nie mógł mi przebaczyć!... - Ależ, na miły Bóg! Czy nie było nikogo w pobliżu? Czy nie mogłaś krzyczeć?!... - Owszem - wzruszyła ramionami - broniłam się, krzyczałam, wreszcie ktoś zaczął się dobijać do drzwi. Wówczas on wyskoczył oknem z pierwszego piętra... Był bardzo silny i zręczny... - No i co? Paweł nie uwierzył ci? - Uwierzył. Musiał uwierzyć. Przecież wówczas zrobiła się wielka awantura, z policją, z badaniami lekarskimi, z kompromitacją całej mojej rodziny. Paweł mógł nawet znaleźć opis w dziennikach... - Straszne! A ten łotr? Złapali go? - Nie. Zresztą, co by mi to pomogło? Paweł i tak nie wróciłby do mnie. - Po coś mi to powiedziała? - zawołał nagle z wyrzutem. Alicja założyła nogę na nogę i potrząsnęła głową. - Opowiedziałam to dlatego, żebyś wiedział, dla jak szaleńczych, jak zbrodniczo głupich pretensji Paweł złamał życie i mnie, i sobie. Niedorzeczna, potworna zazdrość o moją przeszłość, której nie byłam winna, zazdrość o moją krzywdę... O, nie, mój drogi!... Dlatego właśnie opowiedziałam ci to wszystko, żebyś pojął, że za żadne skarby świata nie będę żoną człowieka, który z zazdrości dostaje obłędu, przestaje panować nad swoimi nerwami i potrafi urządzać sceny. Chcę być niezależną panią swych uczuć, zamiarów czy zachcianek. Dziś poznałam cię dostatecznie. I miałeś słuszność, że powiedziałeś słowo: "dość". - Alu!... - Nie przerywaj, proszę. I jeszcze jedno: bądź tak uprzejmy, nie rób tragedii. Postanowiłam zerwać narzeczeństwo. Od początku było ono warunkowe i od początku nie miało sensu. Wiedziałeś, że cię nie kocham, że na uczucia macierzyńskie jesteś za stary, a na uczucia kobiety - za słaby. Dość tego. Uroiłeś sobie jakieś prawa do mnie. - Przecież, sądzę, że jako narzeczony mam prawo... - Jesteś naiwny. Jeżeli wobec kobiety mężczyzna powołuje się na swoje prawa, dowodzi tym, że nie ma żadnych. Prawem dla kobiety jest bezprawie, narzucona wola, przemoc moralna. Takie prawo kobieta czci i sama w sobie nosi jego sankcje. Wstała i rozwinęła kwiaty. Pokój napełnił się zapachem róż. - Cieszę się, że mnie zrozumiałeś - ciągnęła, ustawiając bukiet w wazonie. - Małżeństwo nasze byłoby niedorzecznością. Przyznasz chyba, że nigdy nie potrafiłbyś narzucić mi swojej woli, a ja nie znajduję przyjemności w użeraniu się o tysiące drobiazgów i w łatwych zwycięstwach. - Alu - szepnął, nie patrząc na nią, Czuchnowski. - Błagam cię, byś cofnęła swoją decyzję i daję ci słowo, że już nigdy nie dam ci powodów do niezadowolenia. - Pyszny jesteś - zaśmiała się - nie spostrzegasz, że tym samym dajesz mi powód więcej niż do niezadowolenia, godząc się na rolę pieska na smyczy. - Alu!... - Nie obrażaj się. Tak, Władku, dawno już wyzbyłam się nadziei, że będziemy mogli stanowić parę równych i jednakowo od siebie zależnych ludzi. To była utopia. Czuchnowski zaczął mówić, prosić, żebrać chociaż o prolongatę, rozpłakał się, malując beznadzieję swojej samotności, drżał na całym ciele, starając się wytłumaczYć, jak bardzo ją kocha - na próżno. Alicja nie miała zwyczaju zmieniania swoich postanowień i on o tym wiedział. - Trudno - powiedział ponuro - porzucasz mnie... Porzucasz dla niego, dla tego... Winklera. - Mylisz się. Zwykle wprawdzie kobiety porzucają mężczyznę dla innego, ale ja nie jestem taką zwykłą kobietą. Bądź zdrów. Zasunęła łańcuch, zgasiła światło w przedpokoju i przeszła do łazienki. Kąpiel była gotowa. Rozebrała się i stanęła przed lustrem. - Piękna jestem - pomyślała. - Warto być piękną. Wyprężyła ręce. Nie czuła bólu. O skaleczonej dłoni przypomniała sobie dopiero wówczas, gdy ujrzała w lustrze, jak po jej wzniesionym ramieniu spływają krople krwi, zatrzymują się chwilę nad wypukłością piersi i grube, jędrne, okrągłe, toczą się w dół po szeroko wygiętej linii biodra, znacząc krętą, rubinową ścieżkę na złotawej skórze. Kategoria:Prokurator Alicja Horn